<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>海 by ruthy_yoyoooo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891540">海</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthy_yoyoooo/pseuds/ruthy_yoyoooo'>ruthy_yoyoooo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 04:43:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthy_yoyoooo/pseuds/ruthy_yoyoooo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>海</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>海水潮湿的咸味在这个漫长的下午死寂得让人窒息，三笠合衣坐在浴缸边望着窗外的夕阳沉落，这个房间应该拥有最美的日落景象。她独自一人，就像一尊雕塑，她也不知道自己维持这个姿势多久了。或许也没多久，她没用多久就把房间打理整齐了，而随后的时间都跟约定好了一样，每一秒的流逝都要在她心脏上重重敲击一下，静默之中血液喷涌的声音似乎都听得格外清晰。潮声渐远，海越来越暗淡，她闭紧双眼不忍再看天光消陨，她本以为自己已经坚硬得不会再如此容易起波澜，但记忆，连同附着在上面的一切欢乐悲伤的情绪，都好像这海一样，在夜里消隐褪去，又在白昼升起逼近，让人无可躲避，来回往复，永无倦意。她离不开这海，海也离不开她。<br/>
今天，在这里，他们重逢了。<br/>
一瞥之下，犹如海面反射的一闪强光，她的眼睛被灼伤了，她立刻躲开，想要把一切归入梦境，但他喊了她的名字，真实得让她难以承受。隐藏最深的记忆匣子被无情地开启，所有一切都还保留在原地，她还是没能忘记。他们已经分手四年了。她不是没有幻想过某天能再次遇到艾伦，而真实的重逢却让她措手不及，内心维持了多年的平静被瞬间打破，她久久也不能说出一句话。可万幸却在该有的体面告别之际由着内心的任性与骚动，向他发出了邀请，想跟他聊聊这些年的故事。其实她都没有问他为什么会在这里，她也不敢开口。<br/>
天色渐暗，他还没有来。三笠没有开灯，内心的骚动走向沉默，她感到了一些寒意，好像浸入了冰冷的海水，渐渐窒息。<br/>
敲门声。<br/>
她猛然回头。<br/>
他来了。<br/>
天空最后一丝光亮消隐在冷色中，海与天一样浑浊，四年间堆积起的情绪像打翻了的墨水一样混在一起彻底融成一片黑暗，她扑进了男人的怀里，用力抱紧他，吻他，仿佛要把他一同拉入她无法逃离的深渊……</p><p> </p><p>“……他开始意识到，这个乐句的柔美背后隐含着许多痛苦，也许还是难以消除的隐痛，可他对此不以为然。纵使这个乐句在对他说，爱是脆弱的，那又怎么样呢，他的爱是无比牢固的……”<br/>
阳光从窗帘的缝隙漏进房间，照在半垂着的凌乱被单上，刚经历过一场激战的二人衣服都没顾上穿，靠在床头坐着。三笠躺在艾伦的臂弯里，双腿搭在他的身上，把自己整个重量都交给了他，手里捧着书轻轻念着。<br/>
“……他玩味着乐句中溢出的惆怅意味，感觉到它在流经全身，但犹如一阵轻轻的抚摸，使他的幸福感变得更深邃、更甜蜜了……”<br/>
温柔的声音像羽毛一样轻轻略过男人的心尖，拨弄着他某处敏感的神经。艾伦的手不停顺着她的大腿上下游走，歪着脑袋靠着女孩的头顶轻轻合着眼，不时侧脸用嘴唇在她的黑发上轻触。<br/>
“他让奥黛特十遍、二十遍地反复弹奏这个乐句，同时又要她不停地吻他。一个吻唤起另一个吻……嗯……在刚坠入情网的时候，吻来得那么自然……等一下……”<br/>
朗读渐渐变成一串气音，随着艾伦愈渐密集落下的吻轻喘连连。他的抚摸越来越重，趁对方无意便滑入了两腿内侧的缝隙，揽着女孩的臂膀缓缓下沉把她放低。她举着厚重的书越发难以继续，却又执拗地找寻着断掉的头绪。<br/>
“……一串吻接着一串吻，转眼间就有了那么多的吻……等等，让我读完……要数清一个小时里有多少个吻，就好比要数清五月的原野上盛开着多少鲜花……”<br/>
文字与现实微妙重合，艾伦的吻移向了她的脖颈，让她再也无法识别书上的文字，只能同缴械般合上书扔到一边、让他的面庞占据了自己的全部视野……</p><p> </p><p>三笠半睡半醒中发出了一声呓语，她觉得身上很乏，没有睁开眼睛，分不清是梦境还是现实。温热的被窝中还有一副滚烫的躯体从背后包围着她，侧卧蜷起的双腿被一股力量压得动弹不得，肌肤被并不光洁的触感反复摩擦，胸部被似乎是手掌的物体捧着。耳边传来潮润的哈气搞得她有点痒，她本能性地抖了一下收紧肩膀，想逃离这个奇怪的感觉，但耳垂却被吸住了，那个湿湿软软的东西又滑向了她的颈部，酥麻的电流传遍全身，她觉得某个部位开始变得湿滑，她想伸手去抓，依旧无力，但之前扣着她胸脯的那个东西替她完成了这个动作，下身的两瓣被轻轻分开，有个东西在蕊尖打圈挑弄，比她自己的手指要粗糙，但却很懂她身体一样，痒得她开始喘息。那根手指探进了她的身体，她收缩着那洞穴去感受指节的形状。她已分不清此刻何时、身处何地，更大声地呻吟了出来，唯有确认自己在梦境中时她才会这样放肆，无需矫饰。其实她时常会有这样的梦境，但这次太真实了，真实到她不敢睁眼，不敢面对醒来后的怅然若失，这样的心跳让她感觉回到了少女时代，感觉自己像被温暖的海水包裹围绕着，只想沉浸其中，哪怕多停留一秒也想去触摸这份温存包容。<br/>
从刚才起，一个硬邦邦的家伙就已悄然潜入了她臀部与大腿的交缝，体液已经溢到了大腿之间湿了大片，她下意识夹紧了双腿，轻蹭着，期待着，挑逗着，想让“那家伙”更深入地与她发生联结。<br/>
“……快一点……”<br/>
轻声细语也掩不住语气中的迫切。“那家伙”好像也乖乖听话了似的向前探着，她也用臀部向后迎合着方便它找到合适的角度。压在她身上的腿钻进她双腿的缝隙，刚刚在她体内玩弄的手撤了出来绕到膝弯处抬起她的腿，她努力配合着急切地为迎接“那家伙”做准备。可“那家伙”依旧调皮得很，只在那个洞口徘徊轻蹭，不时地向前挑衅一下却始终不进入。<br/>
“……快……快点……进来……”<br/>
三笠眯着眼低语。那家伙还是不紧不慢，她焦急地命令起来，把腿张开了更大的角度，拼命去够身后的躯体，她好怕这个时刻突然醒来。“那家伙”好像感受到了她的迫切已经到达顶峰了，在一次看似试探的突入中猛地发力，穴口被强行顶开，她倒吸了一口气，硕大的硬物瞬间塞满了与之不相配的狭小洞穴，挤得一点扩张空间都不剩了，封闭的身体被毫无防备地撬开了，被侵略的离奇快感交杂着虚空被填补了的巨大满足感，在此刻涌上心头，全身沉睡的细胞霎时被唤醒。她大叫呻吟，手指用力抠着身下的床单。 “那家伙”在她体内大力冲撞，肌肤啪嗒啪嗒撞击的实感让她觉得这似乎不是梦境。她终于睁开了眼睛，发现她仰靠着的躯体有着切实的肌肤的温度。<br/>
“好热……”她还没有完全清醒地支吾着。被窝里的潮热让她身上汗漓漓的，喘气越来越急促。被子被掀开了，清凉的空气涌入，她觉得自己又可以喘息了，随即便终于意识到发生了什么了。<br/>
艾伦将手又一次绕到她身前滑向那个三角，一边抽插一边用手指搓揉她的花蕊。三笠好不容易恢复的神智又被情欲占据，她抬高了上面那条腿向后探到了艾伦的身体搭在他臀上，扭头找寻着他的嘴唇。发现女孩已经醒来，他凑上去深深含住了她的嘴唇，更加发力，每次抽送都直捣花心，被深吻的三笠想叫出声却只能在男人的攻势下不住地吞咽，却又在沉没窒息的临界被他甩开。艾伦抽出了分身，掰过三笠的身体让她躺平，自己压上去分开她双腿又一次进入了她身体，这一次他不再控制，用手撑在她两侧快速抽插。仰望着男人忘情地动作——这是她从昨晚到现在第一次这么清晰地端详他的脸——四年了，他好像瘦了，晒黑了，皮肤也粗糙了一些，但五官的清秀依然掩盖不住，并没有感到衰老的迹象。突然她开始在意起自己了，她无法留意自己是否有太大变化，只是头发更短了，她不知道对方有没有感觉自己变老，是胖了还是瘦了，昨晚甚至连妆都没来得及卸，意识到这点时已经太晚了，她还没有做好准备，此刻却赤裸裸地被他审视，每一寸肌肤都暴露在他的视线中无处躲藏，她忍不住侧过脸埋起头不要与他对视。果然天亮了，她回归了理智状态，她为昨晚的失控感到羞赧，但又无法摆脱此刻肉体的愉悦，陷入了巨大的矛盾之中无法自拔。<br/>
终于结束了，男人一声低吼瘫倒在了她身上，她还是忍不住伸出双臂轻搂着他，紧贴他的胸膛，两人的呼吸和心跳一同恢复平缓。她撇过头看到对面的床头柜上凌乱堆着几团纸巾，突然打了个激。<br/>
“你戴套了吗……”<br/>
“你怕什么……你不是一直有吃药吗？”<br/>
“我怎么知道你这几年都干了什么……有没有病……”<br/>
她一把推开身上的男人，发现他确实做了安全措施便松了口气，但转念又被尴尬的羞耻感侵占，她想跳下床逃走却被男人一把抓住按回床上死死搂着。<br/>
“不再给我念段书吗？你以前总是这样的。”<br/>
三笠拼命挣扎着，男人的力气这些年倒是大了许多。<br/>
“睡过就想跑可不行，你看看你以前是怎么做的……”<br/>
三笠羞红了脸放弃了挣扎，她想起来昨晚的事情了——本来也是，她又没醉。<br/>
“我说你，昨晚跟头野兽一样恨不得把我吃了，你是有多久没上过床了啊？”<br/>
“……”<br/>
“你别告诉我这几年你一次都没做过……”<br/>
“……不是……”<br/>
“那还这么饥渴，果然还是我厉害对不对？”<br/>
三笠的脸颊燃烧着，她觉得羞耻极了，但却无可否认自己的巨大快感，以至于都谈不上为自己的失控行为而感到忏悔。她素来的冷静总是在黑夜里丧失，以前也是这样……<br/>
“再给我读一段吧，什么都行，你看我都辛苦这么久了……干嘛这么着急起床啊……”<br/>
“你以前有听进去过吗？”<br/>
三笠边说边推开艾伦，连地上的衣服都没捡就径直走进了浴室。</p><p> </p><p>两个月前偶然的一件小事让三笠忍不住翻看了这段过往的感情，她还记得她已经废弃了很久的社交账户的密码，是他们相识的纪念日，她总是对这样的数字印象深刻——记住是本能，忘却才是刻意。她望着台历出神，无意中又被提醒，他们的“七年之约”即将到来。七年前的那个傍晚，驾车在滨海小路上的他们被窗外暖橘的暮色吸引，艾伦问她要不要下车呆会儿，他们相拥倚靠看着天色一点点变灰变冷，三笠拉紧了自己的围巾，往他的怀里凑了凑，在庞大的荒芜中，只有这个温度让她觉得安全。虚无与真实的碰撞让她有种落泪的冲动，她有点害怕天光渐陨带走最后一丝温暖，她想要永远停驻在他身边。她无比珍视他们的相遇与重逢，她对他说想要在七年后的这天再回到这里看日落，那时他们就相识十年了，那应会是个值得纪念的日子。她记不清当时自己是怀抱着怎样的心情提出这个矫情的邀约，特别是如今两人分手这么久，这段记忆更加显得可笑。她觉得当初的自己尤其擅长自我感动，年轻时总觉得七年、十年是个无法想象的时间跨度，误认为会有一个美妙的景象在未来静静等待，而真正走过这路回头再看，无非一瞬的工夫，以至于当年让她几近落泪的美景在今想来也只是段乏善可陈的过往。<br/>
可她还是不由自主做了出行的计划，即便本应一同前往的另一个人早就没了音信，他甚至可能在更早的时候就把这个约定忘得一干二净了。她嘲笑自己还是那么容易自我感动。但，那个海边的风景还是不错的，也安静，她只是想到那里放空下自己，就当作一次普通的短途出游——很快她就为自己的想法找到了无数合理化的借口。<br/>
与艾伦失散的这四年，她换过几次工作、在几个城市间辗转过，但她总觉得自己是在一天天变好。其实这些年她也遇到过其他人，她已经不想用成功与失败来定义自己过往的感情，只是觉得自己已能很成熟地处理所有事情。但或许艾伦始终是她心里一个尚未打开的结，在没准备好的时候说断就断了。她也曾设想过重逢，想要坐下好好聊聊他们初次的恋爱与决裂，以及各自这些年的幸福与不幸。不过这样的执念已经慢慢淡了，随着时间与成长她越来越不爱缅怀过去，不论经历过什么都要向前看才是成年人的生存法则。说句不好听的，当年突如其来地失踪，现在他是否还活着都是未知，更不能为了一个虚无缥缈的幻象左右自己的生活节奏。<br/>
三笠对着浴室的镜子站了好久，她无数次在脑海中演练着万一有天与艾伦重逢自己应说的话，但是这天真的到来了她却什么也说不出。想到这里她又对自己昨晚的失态感到羞愧，因为她的一时头昏，事情已经尴尬得不可收拾了，该有的体面话，哪怕是怒骂，都已经失去了最佳的出口时机。更糟的是，她觉得是自己主动在逃避。她到现在都没有问艾伦为什么会来这里——这是个直接又危险的问题，她不敢奢求他还记得他们的“七年之约”，也不敢奢求对方能像她一样怀念这段爱恋，万一他此时此刻在此处只是个可笑的巧合呢？万一他只是把她当成一个可以偶遇的体贴老情人刚好可以再度光临呢？他又不是做不出这样的事，她猜。他还是他们初相识的那个样子，但也是她喜欢的样子，仿佛在他们的记忆中，有关决裂与分离的部分都被抽离剥去了一样。她对不开心的过去绝口不提，宁可做一只鸵鸟，假装无视来自现实的所有顾虑，想要放纵自己，哪怕只有这短暂的几天。毫无疑问这在时间长河中只是短暂一瞬息，但也正因如此，期间的柔情才更加宝贵，让她一分一秒都不肯浪费。她不再试图引导自己的脚步，只是跟随着它们。<br/>
她像是要去约会一样打理着自己，一起出门前，她冲着艾伦微微一笑，他伸出手搂住她的肩膀，她也自然而然地靠在了他怀里。<br/>
他们今天都是失忆者。</p><p> </p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>